


Stranded

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boybands stranded on one island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

It wasn’t like it was planned that the two top ‘boy bands’ would end up stranded on the same deserted, well not so deserted island in the middle of the South Pacific. It happened to be Nsync on one side and Backstreet on the other. Neither group knew that other was on the same island. That was until two members from each group collided with the other.

AJ and Nick were the ones that went off to explore leaving Kevin to try to keep his cousin from freaking and making sure Howie doesn’t stay comatose. Kevin really didn’t mind, he was the father figure of the group so he was the one to take care of the other four.

“C’mon bone, try to look at this as a good thing. A vacation from the spotlight.” Nick tried to joke.

“I can’t Kaos; I am having such a mad craving man. I just...just want to think as we walk.” AJ said kinda quiet almost as if he thought this was his fault and not Kevin’s for convincing. Nick walked quietly next to his brother/band mate. He never knew AJ to be this quiet or even quiet at all. He could rival Nick in the hyperactivity department.

“Well, ok how about we just collect some firewood and something for a shelter. This way Kev can’t yell at us for lollygagging around.” Nick said. He continued to walk with the sullen AJ next to him. “You sure you’re quiet because of the cravings or you’re just missing your man?” Nick asked with a smirk.

“I guess it’s both. I mean when he is around or I can talk to him I don’t feel the cravings and then when we aren’t together or not talking I want to drown in the bottom of a bottle of Jack.” AJ revealed the reason behind his attitude of late.

“Dude, we have phones that still work, have you tried calling him?”

“No.” 

“Well, when we get back you call. Even if I have to dial the number myself you will call him.” With that the silence came again only it was a more comfortable and the two Boys went to work on collecting the wood.

The Nsyncers were also stranded but not from a plane crash that was caused by one of their members but by a fault in the plane they had charted to take them to their vacation destination.

Chris and Joey were the ones that had ants in their pants so they took off to see if they could collect fire wood and to do some exploring and see if there are any ‘natives’ on this island to scare Justin with.

“Well, Joe you think we find anything we can take back and scare J with?” Chris asked

“Man, I have no clue.” Joey replied.

The two continued to chat as they collected firewood. They moved from topic to topic till they heard two other voices.

“AaaaaaaaaJJJJJJJJJJ!” one voice yelled. Chris and Joey looked at each as if to say ‘nah can’t be’.

“Couldn’t be could it?” Joey asked Chris. Chris shook his head no in response.

“Oh, hey,’ AJ said in surprise, “Nick we have the Nsyncers here also, well only two I’ve seen”

“Really?” Nick asked in non belief

“Yeah, the short old one and Joey,”   
“Hey guys, are the rest of ya here also?”

“Yeah, Justin, JC and even space boy himself Lance is on this fucking island with us. What about you?” Chris replied

“Yep all five of us are here. Brian is freakin out and Howie is all silent and still.”

”What more than usual?” Joey chimed in with

“Yep, I got an idea how about we all just converged on one side instead of having us on both sides maybe that way we can get rescued first.” Chris supplied.

”I don’t know man; Kevin is still kinda mad at how you guys rode our tails and then surpass us like we are yesterdays garbage.”

”Nice imagery Nicky.” AJ joked, that got the other two laughing. The four men separated to go to their own groups. AJ and Nick to convince Kevin that it’s a good thing for them to group with Nsync and for Joey and Chris to prepare the other three members for Backstreet Boys. Just before the four separated to head to their camps they had decided that since the plane that crashed with Backstreet had crashed on ground instead of in water then Nsync were gonna come over to the Backstreet camp.

About an hour later all five members of Nsync were situated around the campfire that Kevin and Brian had got going. 

“So…” Justin started out, “I heard this strange rumor that three members of your group were either gay or bi. Is that true?”  
“Well, since we are stranded, I don’t think it would hurt to say. I am gay and dating someone.” AJ was first  
“I’m straight.” Came Frick and Frack at the same time  
“Gay and dating,” Howie said as he looked at his boyfriend.  
“Gay and dating,” Kevin said looking back at his boyfriend. “Now what about you guys?” Kevin asked with a raise eyebrow

“Well, it’s obvious that I am straight since I have been with the same woman and have a child with her.” Joey said  
“I’m gay, out and dating.” JC said  
“Me too,” Lance added  
“Straight” Chris was to the point  
“Well, with all that happen with Brit, I kinda turned towards guy but woman still do something for me. So I guess that makes be either bi or undecided.”

By the time everyone had gotten out their sexual preferences the sun had started to set over the horizon.  
“I think we should turn in. It might be a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Kevin said as he yawned.  
“I agree.” Lance complied.

The sleeping arrangements were a bit out of the ordinary; Kevin and Howie of course were curled around each other since they were currently dating each other. Lance was curled around JC even though JC was skin and bones no matter where they were Lance would be either curled around or practically laying atop JC, Joey, Chris and Brian all settled near each other for warmth., Nick hugged AJ closed with AJ pillowing his head on Nick’s soft chest. Justin was left to find a warm place to sleep by himself.

“Justin, dude, you can sleep by me.” Nick offered. There was plenty of him to house two boys.

“I figured you and AJ would want to be alone, you two look pretty cozy there.” Justin hesitated in joining them.

”Get over here fro-boy before I find something to cut it all off.” AJ practically snapped; that made Justin scoot over to lay by them.

In the morning the first up were Kevin, Alex and Lance the three started a fire to be able to cook something for breakfast. They woke the others up after then had gotten stuff ready for breakfast. Luckily Kevin, being the mountain boy he was, came prepared with food and stuff for cooking with.

They spent the day gathering more wood and food to last for the time they were to be here which nobody knew how long that would be.

Soon the days started to fly by, a day became a week which became a month and before anybody knew it there had been on this island for a year already.

They had made houses out of the trees, found ways to fabricate clothing, and food to keep them alive. The houses were much like those found in the story Swiss Family Robison. Even Chris had mentioned that and the others looked at him like he was crazy.

Being on the island a year with out the company of woman for some was starting to break them and look at the other guys as mere sex objects. 

By the end of another year each boy had hooked up with someone on the island. That was except for the four that already were in a steady relationship and had their boyfriend right here on the island. Kevin and Howie had done a small commitment type ceremony in front of the others declaring themselves wed or committed to each other and the same was done for James and Josh as they were being called by then.

AJ or Alex as he started to go by had decided that since he was gonna be here for awhile and that he still hadn’t got a hold of his boyfriend who just happened to be Marshal “Eminem” Mathers that he could forget about him being there when Alex returned. So he started to look at one of his buddies in a little different light. It wasn’t like he never thought of him as sexy per say but just never looked to begin with.

Sure the guy had kid back on the mainland but he could tell that Joey was looking for some company to help relieve the pain of arousal.   
“Um, Joe…can I talk to you for a few moments.” Alex asked timidly  
“Yeah, sure dude.” Joe replied. He started using Joe since he wasn’t around his dad and the fact that here he wasn’t an Nsyncer.  
“I know you have a kid and all and most likely don’t want to cheat on Kelly but I have to say this or I am gonna go crazier than Chris.” Alex started, he paused to collect his thoughts and catch his breath, “I think you are sexy and I wouldn’t mind starting a relationship for while we are here but then again from the looks of it we most likely will be living her for the rest of our lives.”  
“Sure.” Joe replied just before he leaned down and kissed Alex on the lips. Alex actually groaned at the feeling of being controlled like this. Marshall never wanted to be in control he wanted to be controlled. Joe started to lay Alex down on the sand near the area where the waves were softly crashing against the shore. Joe kept kissing and petting Alex with one hand as the other fought to remove the clothing getting in the way.   
After fighting and with a little help from Alex both men had all clothes removed from their bodies and Joe was pushing to get his way past Alex’s barriers.

“Shit!” Alex screamed as Joe finally got past the barriers. The pain was both searing in a white hot flash that bust behind his deep brown eyes and a white hot burst of pleasure as it popped to life.

Joe kept up his hard fast thrusts that every time he pushed in he hit Alex’s prostate with pinpoint accuracy. They kept this up with Alex groaning with each thrust that Joe did and Joe grunted at the tight heat that was his new found love.

When both men erupted with their orgasms a plane was seen landing close to land to rescue the lost boys. After Joe and Alex cleaned up and redressed they didn’t know if this meant that they would never look at each other again or if this would be a new found love. It was sealed when Joe leaned in to kiss Alex again.

”I ain’t going anywhere. You are mine; now Alex.” Joey growled.


End file.
